


【授权翻译】Genji sends his love! xoxo

by tracy5632



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Fingering, M/M, Metal Fetish, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-11
Updated: 2019-06-11
Packaged: 2020-04-24 09:05:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19170106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tracy5632/pseuds/tracy5632
Summary: “半藏。”他看不到枪手的脸，但能听到自己的名字被那人以低哑的声音，用错误的声调念了出来。他意识到只有片刻的时间能供自己从被闪光弹击中的眩晕中恢复过来。他的手指正因铺天盖地的憎恶感而颤抖，理智正尖叫着让身体动起来，但他办不到。有什么地方出了问题，非常糟糕的问题。“看来你暂时是哪儿也去不了了。”麦克雷走进了半藏的视线，手中摆弄着一个圆形的物件，他将它抛向空中，再接回，金属的手掌与其碰撞发出当啷当啷的声音，“虽说我不是温斯顿那样的大发明家，但这小玩意儿也算是我混合出来的新发明——这下你们可不能再说我只会耍同一种花招了。”他向前倾了倾身子，离半藏的脸只剩几厘米的距离，“这小东西的威力至少有原来的三倍多，我劝你还是给自己找个舒服点儿的姿势，老老实实地放轻松吧。毕竟，你弟弟有口信要我带给你，”他冷笑一声，接着舔了舔下唇，“而且这消息得花上些时间才能好好地传达到。”





	【授权翻译】Genji sends his love! xoxo

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Genji sends his love! xoxo](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7055455) by [potatopotato](https://archiveofourown.org/users/potatopotato/pseuds/potatopotato). 



> 原作写得非常妙，可以感受到双倍的爽。  
> 如果不好吃都是我的错，请点一下原文链接给作者点个心心。  
> 第一次翻肉，欢迎大家多多捉虫。

“半藏。”

他看不到枪手的脸，但能听到自己的名字被那人以低哑的声音，用错误的声调念了出来。他意识到只有片刻的时间能供自己从被闪光弹击中的眩晕中恢复过来。他的手指正因铺天盖地的憎恶感而颤抖，理智正尖叫着让身体动起来，但他办不到。有什么地方出了问题，非常糟糕的问题。

“看来你暂时是哪儿也去不了了。”麦克雷走进了半藏的视线，手中摆弄着一个圆形的物件，他将它抛向空中，再接回，金属的手掌与其碰撞发出当啷当啷的声音，“虽说我不是温斯顿那样的大发明家，但这小玩意儿也算是我混合出来的新发明——这下你们可不能再说我只会耍同一种花招了。”他向前倾了倾身子，离半藏的脸只剩几厘米的距离，“这小东西的威力至少有原来的三倍多，我劝你还是给自己找个舒服点儿的姿势，老老实实地放轻松吧。毕竟，你弟弟有口信要我带给你，”他冷笑一声，接着舔了舔下唇，“而且这消息得 _花上些时间_ （ _sweet_ time*）才能好好地传达到。”

恐惧感像电流般穿过了半藏的身体。要是他能早一秒走过传送门就好了。麦克雷将他抓进来的这间荒凉的棚屋离前线实在是太远了。他原以为自己在这儿是安全的。但他错了。在这里，甚至没人能听到他的求救。

他迅速地扫视了一遍房间，拼命地想要抓住任何逃脱的机遇，但他只能看到角落中堆积着的风滚草，倾倒在地的垃圾桶，以及似乎是很久以前就被清空的废弃吧台。牛仔正忙着在他面前摆出一副善人的模样，翻来倒去地摆弄着那罐筒状物，任由里面填充的弹药滑落在脚下脏兮兮的油地毡上，嘴里还嘟囔着：“好好歇着吧，我可不是为了杀你才来这儿的。”但半藏没怎么听进去麦克雷的话。他旁边摆着张木质的长桌，延伸出去的尽头紧挨着一扇打开的窗户。桌上堆满了报纸，但如果他能强迫自己动起来，从侧面翻过去的话，也许会有从这路过的特工，能将他救走。也许。虽说希望渺茫，但总比直接放弃要来的好。

他闭上双眼，像每次训练之前所做过的无数次冥想一样，在脑中构思着整个计划。这不会是什么难事。只是稍微动动身体，再跳过去而已。动起来。接着跳。就是现在！  
但他膝盖发软，支撑不起任何力量，只能直直地倒向麦克雷。操他妈的。

——

麦克雷根本没想费心把那条棉质的黑色兜裆布完全解开。他轻声笑了笑：“他们还说我守旧。”接着连同半藏的丝质腰带一起，将它们缠在半藏的腰上。虽说半藏的裤子只被放下到他腿部机械外装甲的高度，但他觉得这样和一丝不挂没有什么两样。他目不转睛地盯着天花板，而他的一条腿在这时被一只人类的手抬了起来。

枪手用义肢的指尖在他光裸的腿上描摹着，从膝盖后的腘窝，到他的大腿。那感觉很怪，冰凉的触感，又难以忍受地发痒。半藏只想一拳揍在那人脸上欠扁的笑容上，再加上几根箭，让他再也笑不出来。但他抗议的抱怨声还没来得及出口，就被手指轻擦过那处更为私密的地方所带来的愤怒，而变成了一声尖叫。

他不由自主地看向麦克雷的脸。

“闭上眼，想象一下，”麦克雷用嘶哑的嗓音低语，“就把我当作拥有机械臂的另外那个人。”他温柔地用机械的拇指按压起外沿，挑逗一般地打着圈。半藏的脸因被侵犯的屈辱感而发红，他心不在焉地扭动身体，想从那根拇指下逃开，但麦克雷却笑着将他拉了回来，与此同时提起他的一条腿，扛在肩膀上。几张报纸随着他们的动作掉在了地板上，露出了桌面，一双手无力地抓在漆木上，想要寻找一个着力点。那根不老实的手指消失了，半藏以为自己终于拥有了片刻喘息的余裕。但只换来两根纤细的手指塞进他张开的双唇中，擦过他的舌头。他本能的第一反应是合上嘴，想要咬在金属上，但麦克雷直直地投来了一个锐利的目光，低声说道：“我完全可以让这事变得又疼、又 _干_ 。”于是半藏没有咬下去，但也没有主动将舌头环在机械手指上，以免让对方获得被配合的满足感。当机械手指抽走后，它们留在口腔中的金属味道让他想起了血。

当麦克雷从他阴茎根部的毛发开始，穿过一侧睾丸，小心翼翼地划出一道湿漉漉的痕迹，并恰好停在那中央时，他无法止住自己窒息一般的喘息声。就算是从他这糟糕的视角，也能看到衣物因为逐渐的勃起而被撑出弧度，大腿根部像有一团火在涌动。他觉得身体很沉，就像喝醉了一样。牛仔俯下身，隔着棉织物呼出一团炙热的气息，同时用一根毫无疑问并非人类的手指，捅进了环状肌肉中。而那难以忍受的紧，即使有唾液的帮助也太过干涩，但半藏，发出了一声带有憎恶的、渴求的呻吟。

“哇哦，看来我们都挺急的，是吧？”麦克雷说着动起了食指，牛仔细致地画着圈爱抚着内里，随着每次转动更加深入。空着的那只手游走在半藏的大腿上，在他的臀部停住，牢牢地抓住那块肉，并挤压起来。他的前额肯定流下了几滴汗液，而麦克雷凑了过来，从他的下巴一路舔到耳朵，留下了一道水痕。“我说的没错，你可真甜（sweet）。”他在半藏的耳边低声说，轻咬着半藏的耳垂。他闻起来像火药和越橘（huckleberry）。弓手在第二根手指滑进来的时候不由自主地颤抖起来，两根手指现在有节奏地低速律动着。当麦克雷在他的颈侧嗅闻，呼出属于枪手的气息，接着咬下的时候，半藏才意识到自己的脖子有多么的敏感。在牙齿轻轻地摩擦着他敏感的肌肤所带来的美妙体验中，他一开始并没有注意到第二根手指已经和第一根手指一起塞入深处。

“我的手指头可是出了名的厉害，”麦克雷一边这样保证道，一边吮吸着他亚当的苹果*，接着舔弄起他下巴正下方的那块皮肤，“你觉得呢？”麦克雷低声说，突然间，半藏意识到了那两根金属的物体，正在往内里抠挖，到它们能到达的最深处，而麦克雷此刻还在用那只软乎乎的手掌不紧不慢地揉捏着他的阴囊。两根手指向上弯了弯，勉强碰到了什么，而这使半藏，用他仅剩的最后一点儿力气，将他的整个身体都挑成了弓形，并发出了一声哭喊。“那我就当这是个‘没错’了。”麦克雷满意地说道，接着开始断断续续地用不停变换的频率攻击那一点。半藏的理智在一点点蒸发，只剩下错乱的呜咽。兜裆布已经被液体浸透，几乎没法挂在腰上，那感觉就像一种虚假的贞洁。他想他接下来是否会求着麦克雷，让那人灵巧的手指给与自己释放的一击，可当他不知为什么已经说出口时，一切都变成了含糊的呓语，麦克雷听到了他的嘟囔，回应道：“不。就这样。”他感觉到那只属于人类的手握紧了自己颤抖不已的臀部。麦克雷就在他耷拉在桌沿的那只腿旁边，坐在桌面，放纵又任性、永无休止、危险又火辣、悠闲自在。但他并不羡慕。随着每次轻擦，每次从容的触摸，半藏都更加入迷，更加陶醉，他感到无数颗火花一星一星地填进他的身体，从头顶掠至脚尖。

三根手指。牛仔的保证是对的，愉悦感使他完完全全地舒展开来，热情地容纳了它们。即使有双手紧捏着他的臀部，半藏还是迫切地、徒劳地，想将自己送近它们。“我敢保证，”麦克雷思考了一会，接着咧嘴笑了起来，“这就是那种滋味。”从麦克雷的义肢和入口处紧密的连接处传来了一丝冷意，左轮枪口正捅在那里，“他机械义肢*的滋味。”麦克雷阴险地笑了笑，接着终于，迅速地用他的手指热切地操起了半藏。半藏听到远处有近似于哀嚎哭叫的声音。当他用手掌扣住自己的嘴时，那声音变小了。他的眼睛止不住地向后翻去。他快到了，就快了。

突然，麦克雷停下了：“源氏要告诉你的是，”他在半藏耳边低语道，“记住我，哥哥。”

半藏战栗起来，他高潮了。

———

注：

*花上些时间take one’s sweet time：原意是即使别人等急了赶时间，但是还是要按着自己想要的步调慢慢来

*亚当的苹果：Adam’s apple，指喉结

*机械义肢：原文是robot dick，意思你们都知道


End file.
